New Starts and Fights
by LovelyLadyJem
Summary: Post X3:'A guy by the window snorts, he doesn't look like a teaman. More like a BeerMan. That's what I'm gonna call him.' Twin sisters shake up the peace at the mansion.PyroOC AngelOC and other pairings inside
1. Revaltions and Pillow fights

Ok, post X-men 3, but with a few changes:

Three years after the movie

Pyro is welcomed back

Xavier never dies

Rogue didn't take the cure

And the school is still looking for teachers.

I shall try to put all the X-men in there like Kurt, Gambit, Jubilee and so on.

" _Come on girl! Let go of your mother! I said let go!" An audible smack was heard. _

" _No Lily! Don't hurt Daddy!"_

" _He isn't our father Ari! They aren't our family! Don't you see? They are using us! They never really loved us! We are nothing to them, they don't really- ahhhhh!"_

I fling myself out of my nightmare. I sit in my bed gasping fo control over my heart. I can feel the sliminess of my sweat. I hear foot steps padding down the short little hallway of my apartment I share with my twin sister. My bedroom door slowly opens and a soft glow surrounds Ariah. She holds a small ball of fire to light the way, I said we lived in a apartment, just not a nice one. Her mutation is the ability to control fire and air. She is also telepathic.

My gifts are the opposite. Water and Earth. They might not seem powerful, but they are. We both produce our elements.**(A/N They aren't like Pryo, who can only manipulate it, it comes from their bodies) **Our powers are deadly, but we both have absolute control over them. I learned the hard way what happens when you lose control, the reason are my nightmares.

Ariah sits near my and her face is illuminated by the fire light. Her skin is a shade of gold and darker than mine and her oval face is framed by long brown hair, highlighted with red streaks. Her gold eyes assess my sweating face and scared eyes. I said we are the opposite and we are. My eyes are turquoise and y oval face is framed by long, black, curls and waves. With the occasional blue streak. My skin always stays a nice peach color, never paler or darker. Our faces are the same, and we can read each other like a book.

" So are you going to talk? Or am I going to have to peek inside your mind?"

" Neither" I mumble. She wouldn't be happy with me, I told her I was conquering my nightmares. It isn't something I like to talk about. It happened so long ago. Eight years ago I was a scared twelve year old, who found out that my family wasn't as family-like as the should be.

Ari looks at me in concern," Was...was it the nightmares again?"

What can I do? I merely nod my head.

Ari sighs and looks at me.

"Well, remember how I was telling you about that school? Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, well maybe we should check it out."

I suck my breath in deeply," Why?"

" I know the man in charge of the school is a much more stronger telepath, I'm sure he would be able to help you repress those dr-"

" Nightmares." I correct." How do you know he could help?"

Ari starts to fidget on the bed, she is not telling me something."Ari what?"

" I have been talking to him. I called the school to see...to see... I really don't know why, but I just did. Don't be mad." She rushes her last sentence.

I think over what she says. Should I at least attempt to go? Nobody can get rid of my nightmares. I have tried numerous ways to have them stopped. They only way that works is meditation and the total lack of emotions, it sucks but anything to get a good nights sleep. I forgot to meditate tonight.

I look over at Ari, and I sigh," Fine we can go check this place out. On one condition."

She looks surprised that I would agree. Then her face takes on a suspicious look," What condition?"

I smile," I'll let you know. Don't worry it's nothing illegal, involves tequila or getting drunk. And no mind reading!"

I laugh as the fire in her palm dances with her rage and shock. I take my hand a give it a wave motion. I can feel the water leave my palm and onto Ari's. Her flame is doused.

" Oh, you're on baby sister."

I squeal in laughter as a pillow hits me in the head.

Well? What did you think? Please Review

I don't own any of the characters, except my own!

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. The XMen

I don't own anything, except my own ideas, characters and such on.

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

I felt my nerves jump around in my skin like a bunch of jumping beans. If I didn't get my self in control soon, there was going to be a major issue, like a tree growing out of the middle of now where or I might turn into water. I have done that once, I was going on a date and I made myself think my nerves were a puddle of goo. It wasn't pleasant thing when I actually turned into goo.

" Stop fidgeting ! You are drivin me freakin insane! " Ari glared at me as we got out of her beat up pick-up truck. We didn't know if it ever was a truck, the poor thing looked like it had the shit beaten out of it.

" I can't help it! How did the fiery, old sister turn out to be the calm centered one?" I challenged playfully.

" Would you care if I continued your ass whoopin last night? 'Cuz I am thinking that I could totally do it right now, in front the Prestigious Charles Xavier."

" You are just mad, 'cuz I dumped water on you this morning. Whoa."

We both finally looked up at the enormous mansion in front of us. It was exquisite, elegant and everything you would expect a mansion to be.

" I think we should stop stalling, right Lil?"

" Suddenly nervous Ari? I have no qualms about just staring at this place, forever."

Ari's forehead wrinkled in thought. She suddenly took on a business-like look and grabbed my elbow, tight.

" No more stalling, we need to meet the man who is going to fix what ever it is you have for a brain."

" So not funny there sister dear. I hate to have a repeat of this morning, every morning. I have no issues waking you up with the iciest blast of water imaginable." As I was threatening, I didn't notice she had dragged me towards the mansion, in fact we were close to the big, ominous door.

Ari pushed the big door open, and dragged me in. A young girl was passing us by and stopped.

" Can I, like help you there chicas?" She was wearing a yellow jacket and bright blue pants.

" Yes could you show us to the Professor's office? We have an appointment." I forgot how polite Ari could be. This is kind of out of character for her, she is the type of person to make a joke at the nearest person's expense or the girl who would get her belly button pierced in spite of her parents rules.

We follow the crazy girl in the yellow jacket around some twists and turns of one long hallway. She stops in front of a oak door and knocks.

" Come in." Answers a crisp English accent. As we enter, my eyes go to the crowd of people in there.

" Thank you Jubilee for showing our guests here. You may head back to class if you wish." replies the same english accent. I notice it comes from the man behind the big desk.

The girl, I mean Jubilee gives us one last look over and I can feel my sister glaring at the young Asian girl. She quickly leaves and shuts the door behind her.

" Now Ari, we can't have you scaring my students." The old guy smiles and I smile back, but on my guard. Ari said he was a telepathic and I started guarding my thoughts.

" How are you Professor?" I notice how buddy-buddy they seem.

" I am very well, how are you faring? You just missed tea, but you care for anything to drink?" A guy by the window snorts, and to me, he doesn't look like a tea kind of guy. More like a beer man. He has his hair shaped kinda of funny, like a v almost. He has on a white shirt and a pair of tight fighting jeans. He has a smirk on his face and is staring out the window, like he has better things to do than to discuss tea.

Ari smiles and laughs," No thank you Professor, but I am sure Lily would like some water. We both doing fine,but I do need you help with something." Ari's eyes flick to the group of people all plastered around the room, trying not to look interested.

" May I introduce you to my colleagues." He gave a wave of his hand around the room.

The beer guy sighed and turned towards us," The name's Logan." and turned back to the window. Soon we both we surround by the group.

_I think he got their attention using telepathy. How interesting!_

I snorted,_ Really Ari? You think?_ When I snorted it was out loud, so I of course was stared at.

An attractive white haired African-American beauty was the first to introduce herself, properly.

" My name is Ororo, but you can call me Storm." She smiled warmly and back away. I wonder what is with the nickname, but whatever.

Storm was soon replaced by a young woman," My name is Rogue, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rogue had a pretty southern accent. I studied her for a moment, she looked around the same age as us and had a figure to die for. Her brown hair has two white streaks for bangs and her green eyes flash in warmth.

Rogue moved back to let another figure take her place. He was also young and had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He seemed to have a cocky air around him and stuck his hand out towards Ari,

" Bobby, but you can call me Iceman." I swear I saw him try to turn Ari's hand blue, but her hand glowed red.

" Ouch!" Bobby, or Ice-Cube, as I am now going to call him, shook his hand up and down.

Ari smirked," Sorry Iceman, I guess you shouldn't play with fire." Ice-Cube glared and moved to stand near the bookcases. I heard a chuckling around the room, even from beer man!

" Name's John, but you can call me Pyro."The speaker looked around our age and had glint in his cinnamon brown eyes, like fire. His brown hair was left moppish around his stubbly face and he had a lighter in one hand.

"Hi! My name's Kitty but everyone calls me Shadowcat because of my power. It is so cool to meet you!" I blinked, I don't think I have every heard someone talk that fast. Her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail an she walked over to Rogue and started talking to her, no , it looked like she was annoying the hell out of her.

" My name is Peter, but I go by Colossus. It is nice to meet you." Wow, what a cutie. Dark brown hair and eyes. He looked toned and muscled. He didn't seem aggravate a talker to me and he after his introduction, walked over to Kitty.

I glanced at the last guy, and wow! Blond hair and blue eyes and his white shirt hugged his torso in a way that would make any girl melt.

" My name is Angel. It is nice to meet you." He spoke quietly and shyly. I looked over at the Professor and wondered what he thought of all this.

" Why don't you introduce yourself there Blue?" That was Logan, who I will forever call him the beer man.

Ari spoke on behalf, which was quite aggravating, maybe she thought I was say something stupid,"I was a pleasure to meet you all-"

" What is with the nicknames?" I interrupted.

Every single one of them looked at me in shock.

" Who they hell are you people?" I ask, or more it was more of a yell.


	3. Angry Faces

I don't own anything

Nine shocked faces stared at me. I don't know why they are so shocked about, I am being introduce to strangers, who good knows what they could do to me or what I could do to them.

I glare at them all, " Well are you going to answer my questions? 'Cuz I have half a mind to walk right out this door. Ari! Don't even think about it!" Ari shut her mouth abruptly, I knew she was going to crack some joke about having 'half a mind'.

Professor Xavier smiled at me reassuringly," Do you know what, or I should say who the X-Men are?"

Was he kidding me? Who doesn't know who the X-Men are?

" Yes I know who they are, but what does this have to do with you people?"

" We are the X-men Lily. We are the mutants who protect the peace between humanity and mutants. We strive to prove that the world can live along side mutants." Everyone smiled at his simple, but eloquent speech.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was blown away! The X-men here, in the same room as me! Ari shot me a look my way when she realized I was losing grips with my emotions. I guess I should explain them to you, since I go on and on about keeping them under wraps.

If I feel any emotion to an extreme extent, like getting excited about meeting the X-men, I lose control over my powers. I can only feel a brush of emotions and never two at the same time, disastrous.**( A/N let me know if this confuses you)**

" So Blue, what'cha doin here in the first place? Need somethin, or did'ya come here to gawk?"

Why was beer man calling me Blue? Oh yea, the highlights in my hair. Sometimes I feel like I have hair that is too boring for my already boring personality. Just because I can't feel too much, doesn't mean I can't be cheeky ir sarcastic every now and then!

" I do believe that is between me and the Professor." He sniffs and looks at me.

" What ever you say there Blue." He tries to walk out but I am guessing the Professor made him stay.

" I think Lily has more questions for us Wolverine." That got my attention.

"Of course she does Chuck."

" You know you don't have to be so sarcastic there Wolvie."

He twitched in anger," What did you just call me?" I must've really pissed him off because the next thing I knew, he had claws coming out from between his knuckles.

He growled, how cute! I guess it was supposed to be all menacing, but I laughed.

" Logan!" yelled Rogue.

"They are our guests, we don't harm them!" yelled Storm.

I shot the Professor a look," Don't worry about me Professor, I am sure that Wolvie has no intent of harming lil'o'me. " I batted my eyelashes at him.

" Blue you are starting to get on my nerves!" Poor Beer Man decided to leave so I ddi the most Lily-est think I could think of, I giggled at his retreating back.

_If I didn't know better Lil, it seems like you are having fun tormenting the poor Wolverine._

_You know me Ari, I can't resist a man who could possibly be more rude than I am!_

" X-Men, if you will excuse us, we do have a private meeting to conduct. Ororo don't forget to meet Hank today and bring him here."

Storm nodded her head and leaded the pack of people out the door. The professor turned his attention back to us.

" I understand why you are here Lily. I would be more than willing to help you with repressing your nightmares. But it will take some time to accomplish, we first need to figure out the root of the nightmares."

" When do we start?" I flashed the Professor an eager smile.


	4. Sneaks and Spys

I just realized I never gave Lily and Ari last names!! Their last name is Griffin, aren't I a wack-doodle?

Don't own anything,

The Professor smiled warmly, but before he could open his mouth Ari interrupted. What a shocker.

" Professor, why don't we show Lily around a bit. Just to get her a bit comfortable with her surroundings. I am sure she would love to see the grounds and the classrooms, I know I loved them." How would she know what the mansion looks like? Unless...that sneaky wench!

" You've been here before Ariah Summer Griffin! And don't lie or deny! What the hell are you trying to do?" Ari and the Professor's smiles slowly fell off their faces.

Ari was starting to get mad at me and my obvious rudeness, in fact her face was turning a nice shade of red, which matches quite well with her streaks," Liliana Autumn Griffin! Can you once in your life not be so damn blunt or rude? We are here to help you, not pull some childish prank on you! Stop being a...a..stubborn butthead! I swear the only emotions you can be are pigheaded and rude!"

That stung. That hurt coming out of the mouth of my best friend and my sister. I felt the tears in my eyes and I did something the cowardly lion would be proud of, I fled. I turned around and pushed open the doors and pushed my senses to the max on the nearest water supply. I needed to meditate quickly before I killed someone.

I make my way past students, who stare , and down a hallway leading to a pair of glass doors. They were swinging shut, but I gilded right by. My objective being a small little lake in the woods, my element. I turn my fast paced walking into a full blown out run. Then I see it-no I felt it. Like it had been calling to me. A perfect little glade surrounded by big oak trees and graceful, weeping willows.

I found it a little ways in the woods, in my opinion a forest, and it was as beautiful as it felt. I slow down and try to slower my breathing before I meditate. I find the perfect spot, underneath a willow tree that rests so close to the little lake. I take my lotus position and close my eyes. I can feel the earth under me soften and the willow's leaves green. Flowers spring around my body and this is the only way I can truly release my feelings with having to worry about them resurfacing. The water in the lake gets clearer, the trees try to stand straighter and the grass grows more abundant. I can hear the approach of animals and a really big bird.

"Wow. So this is your gift. I thought Storm had a thing with gardening, but I think you do a better job."

Whoever it is startles me out of my meditation. I open my eyes to see how my gardening goes. I look over to where the voice seems to be coming from. I see nothing, so I toss my head back and forth to see where my mysterious flatter is coming from.

An amused chuckle comes from the trees," I am up here Lily."

The voice is coming from the trees? I look up and see a pair of baby blue eyes staring at me.

"Ahhhhhhh! Holy shit! Don't do that to me." I think I almost had a heart attack!

"Sorry, the Professor and your sister sent me to find you. You have been gone for almost an hour."

I think this guys name was Angel," You really didn't have to trouble yourself. I'm a big girl and I can handle my self. Besides if my sister had an emergency she would have got to me some how. "

Angel or Warren, I don't think I know which name I should call him, I think I will pick Angel. He kinda looks like one with blonde hair and those sexy, adorable blue eyes. And a total plus, he has his shirt of! Whew, look at those muscles, if I wasn't afraid of offending this guy, I would dog whistle. A lot. But when have I ever let that stop me?

So I whistle loudly, and shoot him a big smile.

Angel smiles, blushes, and jumps out of the tree. I think he is going to fall but, no, he has the beautiful white wings. He lands in front of me and gives me a shy but dazzling smile.

" Whoa."

Why is it that I am speechless right now?


	5. Interruptions Galore

1Thanks so much for reviewing! It makes me happy! Lots of thanks to RedMagic

Angel looks at me I worry," Are you alright? You seem a little pale? Would you like me to call your sister or the Professor. Maybe you should sit-"

" I'm fine, like I said before you don't need to worry about me. I don't like being inside that much. I like to have the feel of earth beneath me and water seems to soothe-..." I realized I was rambling and I was blushing. I never blush! Angel blushes too, why? I don't know.

He clears his throat, and I look into his eyes. Eyes that could melt a cold heart, shut up! I smile and do something incredibly rude, I sit right back down and kick my shoes off. With my eyes shut I can concentrate more on controlling me.

" So do you always fly around, in the middle of November shirtless? I mean we are going through a warm front, but don't you feel like you might, I dunno, freeze?"

" What?!"

" Or maybe you want all the girls fawning over your god like muscles. Hahaha I bet you keep that shirt of because of that hot bod you got goin on." I open my eyes to take a peek at Angel. His face is contorted between amusement and shock.

I can't help it, I giggle, madly. And they more I laugh, the more Angel's face is twisted into shock.

"You think I have a 'hot bod'?" Oh shit, for all the things for all the things for him to comment on, it had to be that one. I jump up and smile cheekily at him.

I flutter my eyelashes at him and he blushes," Oh Angel dahling, whatever gave you that impression?" I load my voice in the thickest New York accent I can think of and once again Angel is left looking astounded.

_LILY!! I need your help now!_

I hear Ari's voice and I ran back towards the mansion, leaving behind Astounded Angel and my favorite pair of sneakers.

I sprint out of the woods and run towards the courtyard thing I passed. I fly past students and crash through two people trying to get into the mansion.

" Sorry!" is the only thing I can manage in my panicked state. What could happen to Ari? She is one of the most powerful and strong willed people I know.

_Where the hell are you Ari? _Knowing she can hear my telepathically.

_The cafeteria! Hurry!_

_Well I can't hurry if I don't know where the hell I am going!_

_Now is not the time to get pissy Lily! Here look at my memory of how to get there._

As the information uploads into my head, I pause and take a breath. Suddenly I see the students giving me the widest berth they can possibly give. I see a hallway that looks familiar from Ari's memory and run that way. I continue to run that way and pass by a big set of double doors. What is with this place and big doors?

I push them open and look for Ari. Where did she go? I spot her corralled by Ice-Cube, Pyro Manic and some blue dude. To me it looks like this idiots are giving her some trouble. I jog over to the table and abruptly stop. I see three shocked faces and one relieved one.

I bang my fist on the table," What the hell is going on here?"

" Vhatever do you mean you mean?" Spoke the blue dude.

" I mean..." I look over at Ari who is shaking her head.

_WHY THE HELL DID I RECEIVE A SOS WHEN YOUR NOT EVEN IN FUCKING DANGER!_

Ari visibly flinched and tears formed in her eyes from my loud mental scream.

_I needed someone to save me from this...this...! Sit down and have lunch with me, pretty please._

_No._

_What?! _Ari's face had the combination of shock and horror. I snicker and look over at her 'companions' they were trying to figure out why were weren't speaking, but looked like we were having a conversation of sorts.

" Excuse me gentlemen ,sister, but I believe I will take the Professor on his offer of a guided tour."

I turned back the way I came and had every person in there stare at me. I saw Beer man leave a couple of minutes before me and I decided to follow him and so I did. He walked towards what looked like elevators doors and disappeared.

Whoa! They have more floors than three above? I had to see more! I wait patiently for the elevator to come back up. I step inside when the doors open.

" Hold the door!" I stuck my hand in the gap to keep it from closing and in came...Rogue.

She flashed me a smile," Thanks. Lily right?"

" Yup that's me. And it's not a problem."

" What are you doing on here anyway? Not many first time visitors no about it.

I sighed," I followed Wolvie-Wolverine here. I waited for the 'vator to come back up. What are you doing on this thing anyway?"

" I am learning to control my new powers." Wow new powers, I wonder...

" What kinds?" She looked startled at me asking that. Then sad.

"Look Rogue, you don't answer that. I was curious, that's all. If you want you can ask about mine." I smile at the last bit and look over at her expectantly.

She smiles hesitantly," I absorb people and mutants, I can take your memories, powers and you life if I hold on to long." I stare at her in amazement.

" Whoa." Is all I can get out in the moment.

The ping of the elevator startles us both and we step out into a labyrinth of steel walls and chrome.

I whistle in pure, unadulterated amazement. Rogue only chuckles.

" So what is your power ?"

" Water and Earth. When I say earth, I don't mean only rocks and crap. I can do things with nature and sometimes I can, briefly understand animals. With certain aspects of earth I can produce but the rest is kinda hard."

" Wow. That's am-" She never got to finish her sentence, 'cuz we were in interrupted by the beer man and it wasn't to give us beer. I was looking down the end of one shiny claw and into the face of a pissed off Wolverine.

" Ummm...hello?"


	6. Ari, Pyro and Iceman, Oh My!

All right this is the chapter dedicated to Ari and her skewed but lovely point of view.

Dedicated to RedMagic and Lizzy

I sighed in disappointment as my sister sauntered away from me. I heard her mental snickers in my head and I resisted the urge to something at her head. I looked back at my companions at the lunch table.

" So there Firecracker, what was going on with you sister there?" Ughh, it was the popsicle again. Why did such a gorgeous, cute guy have to be such an ass? And he came up with the most ridiculous and annoying nicknames.

I glare at Ice-Cube," Listen here Jack Frost, I don't appreciate stupid nicknames and I am sure you don't either!" I felt my face flush with anger and my palms heat up. At least I had better control of my emotions and my powers than Lily. This poor guy would probably be rip...

" You might not want to barbecue Goldie locks here. At this school Ice Fairy is a well respected and as much as I would like to see him charbroiled as the next guy, get it under control."

" Wh-Wh-What?" I sputtered in disbelief. John or Pyro, snorts in laughter at mu face and probably Ice Cube's.

" Your eyes are glowing. Is that normal?" Asked Kurt, who was very sweet for being blue.

" Hmm, I think so. Lily tells me quite frequently." I turned my attention to John, " So care to tell me how Iceman became known as Ice Fairy?"

" Do not call me Ice Fairy!" I giggle and before I can bite out a retort...

KABOOM! A very loud explosion shakes the entire mansion.

" What was that?" I ask John.

" I think it came from the Danger Room." Before I can ask what a Danger Room is, I get a telepathic command.

_Ariah, I need you to come to the Danger Room immediately. I asked Pyro and Iceman to show you the way._

_Is everything alright? Was Lily involved?_

_Yes it seems Lily was involved with the explosion along with Wolverine and Rogue. I think it is best if you came immediately. Pyro will show you the way._

_I am on my way Professor._

I looked over at Pyro and Iceman. Kurt had already disapeared and the three of us stood.

I grimaced at the guys," Led the way."

We ran down a hallway and towards an elevator in the wall. I keep trying to get Lily to talk to me, telepathically but still no response. Me being the over protective, older, is already fearing the worst. I am hoping she didn't kill anyone or permanently damage anything. For a girl who can't feel any emotions. She sure can be a hothead.

We enter the elevator and John shoots me a sympathetic look. I realize how cute he is but unlike Lily, I do not blurt my thoughts out directly. The elevator takes what seems like an eternity to go down, but it is only a couple of seconds.

As the doors opened, we were off! I followed them around a couple of twists and we were there.

A giant gaping hole was blown in the chrome and steel walls. I saw a dazed Rogue and a pissed off looking Wolverine, but no Lily. Where the hell did she get to? Then I saw it. A stone wall over 20 feet and almost scraping the tall Danger Room's ceiling. I could feel my sister and her power, she was trying to get it under control.

I stepped over the debris and past the X-Men, towards the giant wall. I placed my hand on it.

_Lily, speak to me! Let me know you are alright._

"Get the hell out of my head Ari!" And with that, the X-men and myself are pushed back with what you would call a sonic boom.

If Lily wants to play the hard and if this leads to a fight, oh she will so get a fight.


	7. Having Fun

Whoa, finally updated( I know took me long enough right? SORRY!

This chapter is in Ari's point of view.

" What the hell is your problem !" I scream at the stone walls, while I am still laying on my back. When I get no response, I start to concentrate on pulling the oxygen molecules out of Lily's stone cell. I takes all of my mind power not to outright kill Lily. 'Cuz that would be bad, right?

BOOM!! Lily's walls slid down and disapeared into nothingness. Instead of her looking like she had any air earlier, she looks oddly calm. Lily rarely looked calm after an episode.

" That wasn't very nice sister dear. I could've choked. Then you would be sister less. Not a very smart plan on your part Ariah." Lily drawled on in her most annoying New York accent.

" I wasn't planning on being nice to you Lily, 'specially with that little tantrum you pulled. What did you do to poor defenseless Wolverine" which I was growled at for saying " And what did you do to Rogue?"

Lily smirked," Oh don't worry about poor Wolvie over there. He was just dazzled by my womanly charm and my grace. And Rogue is fine, she accidently touched me and then lost control over her other abilities, no biggie right Roguey?"

" Listen here Prima Ballerina, stop fuc-"

Before Wolverine could piss my sister further off, I interrupted him," Not helping Logan" Yes I had snapped at someone, but if Wolverine was going to piss Lily off any further, we are all in a whole lot of trouble.

Lily gained my attention by open her mouth, " So Ari, dahling, it looks like we are at a stalemate. What are ya gonna do now?"

"You could try to calm down Lily. We don't want this to get violent or ugly."

Lily's smirk changed into a pout," But what happens if I want things to get out of hand? Are you going to stop me big sister?" Her pout changed into one of concentration and a wave of rock and ice was sent at me. I leapt off the ground and jumped out of the way and had fire surround my fists. Lily had rock and ice surround her fists and came at me. I sent her flying backwards with a burst of air.

As Lily picked her self up she sneered," Oh so it is going to be one of those fights."

I knew exactly what she meant. No fist fighting, but a duel of the elements.

I relinquished the flames around my hands and prepared for an onslaught of attacks from Lily which never came.

So I decided to attack first with a wave of fire. Lily countered with a wall of rock. She threw water at me. I sent that back with a big burst of air and then started to twirl, while pulling the air around me into a funnel.

_Big sister, your not planning to send that at me right? 'Cuz that won't faze me, you know that. What game are you playing at?_

_Lily, we need to stop this! Some one could get hurt, and then what? We just up and leave? You know we can't do that! I am sick of tired of running and fearing for our lives! If we just stick around longer and maybe we could eventually help out here. The Professor offered us a place here, to teach and live again._

_They wouldn't be scared of me? Do you think we actually have a chance a living here? That would be so nice considering..._

_Considering what?_

_Considering that the Warren, Angel dude is pretty cute._

_So you will stop?_ I made my tone exasperated.

_Nah. This is too much fun, when was the last time we got to fight each other with our powers?_

_Lily! _I tried to make my tone reprimanding, but secretly I agreed

_Admit I am right. Say it!_

_No!_

_Saaay it! Say it! Say it!_

_Alright, it is!_ _Happy now?_

_Elated. Are you going to throw that tornado at me now? Aren't you getting dizzy from spinning?_

_No I won't get dizzy, I did take ballot classes, so spinning is no big deal. And yeah I guess I will throw this at you, ready?_

_I was born ready!_

I threw the tornado at Lily and she pulled rock around her body and literally planted her feet. The tornado flew past Lily and she didn't budge an inch, but I had to call if off before any harm came to the bystanders, mostly X-Men.

_Lily, tell me why Wolverine dislikes you so much._

Lily's rock form disapeared and she gave me a sheepish grin.

_I honestly have no clue, but I do enjoy torturing the poor guy. I thin-_

_Ladies, are we finished? I would like to resolve things, that does seem best right ladies. Are we done beating each other with your powers?_

_Yes Professor. _We both answered at the same time. Our faces both mirrored innocent images.

"Wow. Didn't know you had it in you Fire Cracker, you too Greenie." Stupid Ice Fairy and his stupid nicknames.

Lily looked at me quizzically," Is Popsicle boy talking to me like that? Huh."

I snorted in laughter, this should be good.

" Did you just call me a popsicle, Greenie?"

" Did he just call me Greenie again? Dude, don't push my limits, 'cuz you don't know how far they stretch. Why don't-" I interrupted her long enough to give her Bobby's other nickname that John gave to me," you Fairy boy turn around and fly away before I can give you something to squeal about."

Iceman turned into ice and stomped towards Lily.

_Ohh, look Ari! A new play toy!_

I snorted in laughter as Lily's mental thought came to me. Lily's hands rose slowly and so did Iceman, 'till he was in the air. Lily's hands made peeling motions and Iceman's ice started falling off.

" What are you doing?! Make her stop!" I knew that what Lily was doing wasn't causing him any pain, but to everyone else it looked it was.

Lily dropped her hands and Iceman fell to the ground with a thud. She danced over to him and sat squarely on his chest. She smiled really big, in a threatening manor. Iceman visibly gulped.

" Poor little Bobby Drake, you never, ever turn to ice in front of a water wielder. We have a nasty habit of playing with all kinds of water. Whether it is a liquid, solid or gas. Remember that Fairy, and you won't be hurt." Lily got off his chest, bent down and gave him a pat on the head.

" Well it looks like you had fun Lily."


	8. More Fun

Here is another chapter, hope you like it!

Back to Lily's point of view!

I snorted in laughter at Ari. Of course I was having fun, who wouldn't? Besides, I think the Iceman is too full of himself and needs to be taken down a peg or two.

_Ari? Do you think the Iceman and I could play again sometime? He is most enjoyable, especially when he makes those funny faces!_

_Lily, I am sure the ice prick will never ever want to play with you again._

I sighed really deep and walked over to where the X-men were all standing, mostly in shock.

" What?" I smile sweetly." Oh Rogue, I wouldn't leave the Danger Room if I was you. You see my powers need to be under constant control. Otherwise you might rip poor Wolvie to shreds."

Rogue looked up at me," I know, I saw."

I felt my self go weak at the thought that someone, besides Ari, knew what I did to my adopted parents. I bent down to Rogue's level and whispered in her ear," I swear that if you tell a single soul what you saw, no person, no force will hold me back from killing you. It is my story to tell whenever I want to and to whoever I want to. I like you and I think you are nice, but that will not hold me back. Your Wolverine will not stop me, you got it?"

Rogue looked at me in a sad, almost pityingly way. But she nodded her consent and smiled at me.

_Do I even want to know what you said to that poor girl?_

_No. Can I leave? I need some fresh air. I need to meditate and get away from pitying eyes._

_You can't possible think you are being pitied. _

_I saw it in her eyes Ari! Just let me go out, please?_

_Yes Lily, you can go out, I asked the Professor._

My face took on a sneer,_ I am so glad the Professor agreed to it._

_Well Lily, it is his home._

I brushed past the crowd of X-men and headed back to the little glade that I had found before. I barely think as my feet take me to the one place I want to be. I rush past the sea of children and out those glass doors.

Instead of running like I did earlier, I decide to take things slow by walking. I get there in record, but not with out enjoying the view. I mean the grounds are huge with basketball courts, tennis courts, a pool, and a nice size garden.

I make it to my glade and find my earlier position and take up my lotus position.

Soon a flapping sound is heard, and I know that I am never going to fully meditate.

"Are you following me? Or are you playing Guardian Angel? I know-" I snap my fingers"You are my personal hottie stalker! Yes that's it!"

Warren stutters and I can't help it, I start to laugh. I open my eyes to see Warren blushing a bright cherry red and I notice how adorable he looks, 'specially when he blushes.

" I came to see if you were alright. You left the Danger Room pretty quick."

I smile a soft smile," Yea, I'm ok. Thanks for being concerned." For some reason that made him blush again and then smile, like he had a bright idea or something.

" You know, I am hungry and you look like you need time to yourself, how about we go and grab some lunch. How does that sound to you?" He looked hopeful and excited so I replied," Sure I would love to go! But you're paying." I gave him a cheeky smile and he smiled back, leaving me dazzled. Wow didn't know he had it in him.

He offered me an arm," How do you feel about flying?"


End file.
